


weakness

by ennisnovember



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Roulette, Kisses, M/M, eventually, probably, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennisnovember/pseuds/ennisnovember
Summary: they skip flirting





	weakness

**Author's Note:**

> weaknesses
> 
> here’s mine: moved from tumblr (slightly edited, because, wow, so many mistakes :P)  
> (how do you real writers do this? never read the thing again? i read it and wanted to rearrange everything instantly…)
> 
> written as a contribution to a very sweet and very lovely post someone made on tumblr, about how their weakness is to see them Not skip flirting pre-first kiss but to elaborate on it in joyful detail. i loved it and lost it in my not-to-be-recommended filing system, alas :(

one of my weaknesses is john and sherlock skip flirting or teasing each other pre-first kiss. when they finally get, that they want each other, they are so. there. no testing any waters. no cautious approach with little touches here and there, no awkward set ups to get close. no time to loose.

maybe they were fighting. maybe it was a bad day, bad decisions were made. they didn’t talk. and all went downhill.  
and then. in the end they escape. of course.  
but when they are finally back at bakerstreet sherlock still won’t talk. his silence drives john mad. he dares him to talk, he shouts and gets no response but more silence.  
then, suddenly, something changes. now sherlock starts to shout. _why are you even here? why do you follow me? why do you follow me and my… bad choices?_

John is on him in a blink. catches him off guard, stumbling and falling. struggling.

John above him, kneeling astride his legs, bending down to fight. sherlock’s not willing to take it. but when their cheeks nearly touch, sherlock blushes, feeling suddenly very aware of himself under john.  
and feeling john’s hand on his shoulders, pushing him down on the floor, causes not distress...

John’s rage. shifts into something - else. and he starts to shake above sherlock. not with anger anymore. he draws back, pausing, then sitting up next to where sherlock still lies on the floor. he runs his hands over his face.

sherlock feels the edge of the rug lightly digging in his shoulderblades. everything tingles and he still feels john’s hands where they held him down.

slowly he sits up.

john exhales and turns. they look at each other. so familiar. so new. without breaking eye contact sherlock slowly lowers himself back down until he lies on the floor again. until he lies just where john has pushed him in his anger. where he held him down.

john can’t stop the soft moan that comes out with his breath. once again he moves his body over sherlock’s, cautiously, and agitated for a very different reason than only just. his hands touch sherlocks shoulders where they pushed in rage mere moments before. now they push again, with gentleness. with realisation. 

when their cheeks nearly touch this time, sherlock blushes again, feeling so here and now. and john’s hands on his shoulders, pushing him down, feel like he would let him do anything.

 _john. john…_ John’s eyes close when sherlock whispers in his ear.

then they kiss. and make out most satisfyingly. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> please. feel so prompted for the making out :)


End file.
